am
by method's girl 82
Summary: Song by Incubus...story by me : but anyway...it's aboout AdamJay


Hi, these // little thingies represent lyrics. The song belongs to Incubus. The song is called 11 a.m. It's off their new album..(Which is completely awesome!!) This is just something my cracked little mind came up with.....enjoy. Oh by the way, Alanah is the name of Edge's (Adam's) wife/fiancee.... something like that, I don't know if they've got married yet or not, just for reference.  
  
11 a.m.  
// Seven am  
The garbage truck beeps as it backs up  
And I start my day thinking about what I've thrown away  
Could I push rewind?  
The credits traverse, signifying the end,  
But I missed the best part  
Could we please go back to the start?   
Forgive my indecision//  
  
I woke up to hear a loud beeping outside my bedroom window. I reach over and pull the curtains back to see a garbage truck backing up. I put my head back down on my pillow and sigh.  
  
// Then again, you're always first when no one is on your side,  
But then again, a day will come when I want off that ride//  
I don't go back to sleep. Instead I lie there and think about us. All the crazy shit we used to do together. All the pranks we pulled. Then I think about the sound the chair made when it hit your head. The sickening thud sticks with me almost two months later. I'll never forget the look on Alanah's face as she watched me give you that one-man con-chair-to. I knew she was horrified. Hell, so was I. For those few moments everything was so real. I didn't know what I was doing. I still don't. I can't believe I won the title from you. But I lost it to you too. That I don't mind so much, I shouldn't have had it in the first place.  
  
// Eleven am  
By now you would think that I would be up  
But my bed sheets shade the heat of choices I've made  
And what did I find?  
I never thought I could want someone so much  
'Cause now you not here and I'm knee deep in that old fear  
Forgive my indecision...I am only a man//  
  
Terry called and asked me if I wanted to go to the gym with him. I told him I'm sick. I don't want to weigh him down. He's got enough problems of his own. I still can't believe that they made him drop the title to Kurt.   
But anyway, I just am lying here, in this cold hotel bed. I wish you would just call me, say something to me. Terry told me that you don't hate me, but why don't you say anything? How could we have let this stupid storyline change our friendship? Even our wives don't talk as much anymore. Terry and the rest of the guys feel split.... hell, this is tearing everybody apart. It's not worth it, to me anyway.  
  
//Then again, you're always first when on one's on your side  
But then again, a day will come when I want off that ride.  
Twelve pm and my dusty telephone rings  
Heavy head up from my pillow, who could it be?  
I hope its you//  
  
The phone rings again and I pick my head up and look at it. I hope it's you, but it's probably not.  
  
" Hello." I say.  
  
" Jason?"  
  
" Adam, hey." I sit straight up. It was you.  
  
" Terry told us you were sick. You feeling okay?" he asked, I could tell he was kind of nervous.  
  
" Yeah, I'm feeling a little better now."   
  
" That's good. Um, hey...since your feeling better, you want to come down and get some lunch with us?" he asked, his voice seemed less shaky as the conversation progressed.  
  
" Yeah, that sounds good." I said, smiling.  
  
" Cool, how about you meet us down in the lobby in about half an hour."   
  
" Sounds good. Hey Adam."  
  
" Yeah Jay?"   
  
" I'm sorry for everything that's happened between us backstage. I don't want the storyline to come between us."   
  
" Me either. Still buddies?"   
  
" Don't you know it." I said, laughing. I heard Adam chuckle over the line, his laughter being like music to my ears.  
  
" I'll see you in half an hour."   
  
" I'll be there." I said.  
  
" See you."   
  
" Kay, bye." I said, hanging up the phone. I stood up and opened the curtains, letting the bright sunlight into my dark hotel room.flooding it with light. Everything's going to be all right, and I've never felt better in my life. 


End file.
